


Консульство ада, отдел виз

by iscalox



Category: La Divina Commedia | The Divine Comedy - Dante Alighieri, Original Work, Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series, Xī yóu jì | Journey to the West - Wú Cheng'en
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6670774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscalox/pseuds/iscalox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Key serves as an immigration officer in the Embassy of Hell on Earth. He has to choose a new observer from Hell, but does not like any of the candidates, especially that logical and extremely annoying half demon half human. In Russian.</p><p>Джим Кей работает в отделе виз консульства ада на Земле. Он должен выбрать нового наблюдателя от ада, но ни один кандидат его не устраивает. Особенно занудный и логичный демон-полукровка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Консульство ада, отдел виз

**Author's Note:**

> В первоначальном варианте демона звали Спокаил, но мне пришло в голову, что имя настоящего демона все же подойдет больше, и он стал Кроцеллом.  
> Читать можно как совершенно нефандомный текст, а можно как очень АУшный по "Звездному пути". Никакого знания канона не требуется.
> 
> Ни один Данте или У Чэнъэнь при написании не пострадал, разве что совсем немножко.

Последнего кандидата Джим Кей ожидал с волнением, поэтому, когда из-за спины понесло серой, а кабинка заполнился клубами вонючего зеленоватого дыма, он почувствовал себя разочарованным.

Зеленый дым однозначно указывал на демона из кругов ада со второго по пятый, а их мало кто любил. По правде говоря, даже переносили их общество немногие — разве что святоши и монахи. И не удивительно — пожизненная работа в аду накладывала на характер всех демонов сильный отпечаток. Тем, кто отвечал, скажем, за грехи насильников, профессиональная деформация не сильно мешала при общении с человеческими коллегами: если люди на глазах демона никого не насиловали, тот сохранял спокойствие, был адекватен в общении, занудных лекций не читал, и применять пытки не рвался. Однако ситуация менялась, если работать с людьми приходилось демону из тех кругов ада, в которых наказывали невоздержанных — ведь если насильников среди сотрудников отдела виз не наблюдалось, то маленькие слабости и пороки были свойственны почти всем: кто-то был не прочь поесть, кто-то ухлестывал за женщинами, а кто-то просто ленился заполнять реестр посещаемости. Все, конечно, старались по мере сил и возможностей не провоцировать представителей ада, но это мало помогало — демоны чуяли своих потенциальных подопечных за версту. 

Самих демонов тоже можно было понять — нелегко преодолеть привычки, сложившиеся за тысячелетия. Перед назначением на должность наблюдателя в консульстве ада на земле всех демонов строго инструктировали. К тому же они проходили интенсивный курс переподготовки, где их отучали пытать всех, от кого несло мелкими грехами, и приучали вначале думать, сотрудник перед ними или клиент. Курс был очень эффективный и помогал демонам держать руки при себе, но вот внутреннего отношения к грешникам было не исправить.

Джим Кей прекрасно знал о своих слабостях — святым он-то уж точно не был. И после смерти, вполне вероятно, его как раз и ждала встреча с демонами из кругов ада со второго по пятый. Однако проводить время в их компании до собственной кончины ему не очень-то хотелось.

Да даже если этот демон и натренировался сдерживать свои душевные порывы, ничем не показывая отношения к будущим подопечным, он все равно наверняка был дотошным и скучным занудой, как и большинство его соплеменников — именно эти качества считались среди таких демонов идеалом, в отличие от тех, кто наказывал за смертные грехи, например, — у тех хотя бы чувство юмора присутствовало, хотя и специфическое. 

Конечно, выбирать себе в будущие коллеги именно этого демона Джима никто не заставлял — да и демон тоже вряд ли бы выбрал его, а согласие требовалось обоюдное. Но, к сожалению, предыдущие пять кандидатов оказались далеко не блестящими. Первым Джим встретился со снобом из девятого круга, который довел его до белого каления своими рассуждениями о том, как примитивны люди и как высокоразвиты демоны. Вторым был неплохой, в сущности, молодой черт из шестого круга. Он оказался приветлив, словоохотлив и не прочь пошутить, однако не отличался умом, что сразу же и продемонстрировал. На следующий день Джиму достался пожилой демон из первого круга, где томились язычники и некрещеные. Этот потенциальный коллега был, в принципе, не так уж и плох, но выглядел так, будто с минуты на минуту должен был рассыпаться в пыль и прах. В крайний круг ада, Лимбо, традиционно отправляли пенсионеров, так как работа там была непыльная и спокойная, к тому же в приятном обществе языческих философов и поэтов. Непонятно вообще было, зачем старичка вытащили из его адского дома престарелых и чем заманили работать на землю — здесь нагрузка была не для таких, как он, это уж точно. 

Сейчас Джиму предстояло оценить последнего кандидата — но, судя по всему, и от него ждать многого не приходилось. Однако делать было нечего — только зажать нос и дождаться, когда коллега полностью материализуется. 

Коллега явно не был склонен к показухе: клубы рассеялись, даже не успев заполнить всю комнату, а звуковых эффектов и вовсе не последовало, даже стандартного демонического хохота.  
Постепенно противный едкий дым исчез, и за левым плечом Кея возникла длинная угловатая фигура в черном. 

Демон оказался типичным представителем своего вида: у него было кислое вытянутое лицо, тощая фигура и дурацкая стрижка под горшок, из которой торчали небольшие красные рожки. Разве что цвет лица был бледноват — почти белый, как у высших демонов, а не ярко красный. 

— Демон Кроцелл, старший наблюдатель третьего высшего ранга, прибыл для прохождения службы в Консульстве Ада на Земле, — официально занудным голосом сообщил коллега, зачем-то поправляя и так идеально сидящий костюм.

Джим незаметно вздохнул. 

— Сотрудник иммиграционной службы, первый ранг, вторая категория, Джим Кей, — представился он, из уважения привставая. — А доктор и переводчик еще не прибыли. 

Демон молча кивнул, не удостоив его ответом. Повисла неловкая пауза. 

К счастью, долго она не продержалась — распахнулась дверь и в помещение вошли двое: очень красивая чернокожая женщина и белый мужчина под пятьдесят в синей медицинской форме.

Джим облегчено улыбнулся — хоть тут ему повезло. Доктора Кащеева он знал давно и хорошо. Им уже приходилось вместе работать в прошлом году, и тогда профессионализм коллеги его несколько раз сильно выручил. С переводчицей, Никой Уку, он тоже уже работал несколько раз, и остался очень доволен.

Все представились и расселись по местам (кроме Кроцелла, который пояснил, что он демон и в отдыхе не нуждается, так что будет работать стоя). Джим оглядел коллег, посмотрев на маячащего за его плечом демона и на толстую стопку документов перед собой, тихо вздохнул и положил руку на пульт.

— Ну что же, начнем! — сказал он решительно и нажал на кнопку вызова.

Первым за стол напротив, отделенный от служебного помещения пуленепробиваемым стеклом, уселся молодой парень, лет восемнадцати на вид, в черной коже и майке с символикой какой-то металлической группы. 

Одного взгляда на него было достаточно, чтобы понять — случай будет вполне типичный. Отрок явно собирался на учебу.

— Где учиться будете? — спросил его Джим и физически почувствовал, что его пытаются прожечь взглядом. Не мальчик, нет — тот нервно уставился в пол и покрылся красными пятнами от волнения.

Полный негодования взгляд принадлежал, конечно же, Кроцеллу.

— Согласно иммиграционному кодексу, прежде чем начать собеседование вы должны ознакомиться с делом и задать целый ряд стандартных вопросов, — произнес он. Вид у демона был такой, будто своей халатностью Джим нанес оскорбление лично ему. К счастью, он сказал это достаточно тихо, так что парень за стеклом ничего не услышал.

— Бог ты мой, — подал голос доктор, даже не пытаясь понизить тон. — Да о чем тут спрашивать? Ведь и так все ясно! Сейчас влепим ему учебную визу на три месяца, и дело с концом!

Кроцелл перевел взгляд на доктора и теперь прожигал дыру в нем:  
— Вы — доктор, а значит, и вовсе не компетентны в визовых вопросах. Здесь вы исключительно для того, чтобы оказать медицинскую помощь в случае несчастного случая.

— Да я уже двадцать лет работаю… — возмутился Кощеев, но Джим быстро вмешался, пока дело не зашло слишком далеко.

— Прошу вас, доктор, — сказал он успокаивающе, — никто не сомневается в вашей компетенции. 

— Я сомневаюсь, — не пошел на компромисс Кроцелл. — И логика, и правила требуют, чтобы каждый желающий въехать на территорию ада ответил на стандартный список вопросов, цель которых заключается в том… 

— Что за занудство! — возмущенно перебил демона доктор. — А вы-то сколько тут работаете, неделю?

— Десять лет и три…

— Давайте не будет ссориться, — снова вмешался Джим, чувствуя, что у него начинает стрелять в виске. Это был плохой признак — значит, во второй половине дня его ждала сильная мигрень. — Сделаем все как положено, ладно?

Он, в общем-то, не обязан был идти на поводу — сейчас собеседование вел он, а значит мог по своему усмотрению немного менять процедуру. Но Джим чувствовал, что не уступи он, демон не поленится нажаловаться, а там пойди докажи, что отказался от стандартных вопросов не из халатности, а потому, что у тебя хорошо работает профессиональная интуиция. 

Кроцелл удовлетворенно кивнул, а доктор пробурчал себе под нос что-то невнятное и вряд ли приличное, однако дальше спорить не стал. Ника сидела спокойно и благоразумно не вмешивалась в конфликт.

— Простите, — наконец обратился Джим к мальчику за стеклом. — Придется вам ответить на несколько стандартных вопросов. 

Он кивнул переводчице, чтобы та не сидела без дела — и девушка начала зачитывать стандартный список.

За десять минут, которые ушли на выяснение обстоятельств, сам Джим успел пролистать дело. Он делал это демонстративно, громко шурша страницами, чтобы демон больше не придирался к несоблюдению протокола. 

Когда парень уверил присутствующих, что находится в здравом уме, не болен смертельными заболеваниями, от которых собирается скончаться в ближайшие пятнадцать минут, не является террористом или демононенавистником, в состоянии понимать человеческий язык, и не нуждается в создании специальных климатических условий, Ника выжидающе посмотрела на Джима:  
— Все в норме, — сообщила она, — ответы стандартные. 

— Вот и отлично, — кивнул Джим и поднял глаза на молодого человека:  
— Ну, а теперь рассказывайте, куда едете.

— Еду в школу юных сатанистов в шестом круге, — начал тот вполне обычную историю, — потому что с детства увлекался темными науками и черной магией — они клевые…

Следующей в очереди оказалась девушка, тоже студентка, затем дряхлая полуживая старушка, которая ехала навестить сына, работающего в аду по визе «работа и учеба». 

Все было бы ничего, но из-за стандартных вопросов, на которые уходила куча времени, до перерыва они принять больше никого не успели. Собираясь на обед, Джим тяжело вздохнул и подумал, что придется, видимо, вписать в заявление имя престарелого демона или того, молодого и глупого. Потому что занудства Кроцелла он долго не выдержит.

Правда, тут могла возникнуть проблема. Отказ от работы с кандидатами должен был быть обоснованным — а как обосновать свое недовольство Кроцеллом Кей пока не представлял. Не напишешь же, что тот слишком тщательно соблюдает протокол?

Обедать, к счастью, демон с ними не пошел, а скрылся в неизвестном направлении, что-то пробормотав о необходимости медитаций и очищения сознания после работы с людьми. Его отсутствие за столом никого, честно говоря, не огорчило. 

— Вот ведь, чертов зануда! — с жаром произнес доктор, как только он уселись. — Очень жаль того, кому этот чертяка достанется в качестве напарника! И ведь кому-то он точно попадется — обратно его не отошлют. Вот повезет бедняге, так повезет!

— Что значит, обратно не отошлют? — удивился Джим. — Если никто его не выберет, то отошлют как миленького. Таковы правила!

— Да не может он вернуться в ад, — пояснил Кощеев и, заговорщицки оглядевшись, прошептал: — Говорят, что этот Кроцелл — полукровка. Отец у него был демоном, а мать — человеком. Уж не знаю, как такое возможно. В общем, не важно. Суть в том, что вернуться к себе в уютный тепленький адик Кроцелл не может — во-первых, у него физиология отличается, так что для него он не такой уж уютненький — погода жарковата. А во-вторых, говорят, что остальные демоны считают само существование полукровки оскорблением для всего их рода.

— Но доктор, — спросила вдруг до сих пор молчавшая Ника, — ведь человеческие невесты постоянно едут в ад, я видела их не раз. Мне самой не очень понятно, что они видят в демонах, но говорят, что и у тех есть достоинства. К тому же, некоторые считают, что климат в аду получше. Неужели ни у кого из этих невест не рождается детей?

— Ехать-то едут, не детей у них не было и быть не может — люди и демоны естественным путем зачать ребенка не могут, уж поверьте доктору! — объяснил Кащеев. — Говорят, родители Кроцелла прибегли для его рождения к сложнейшим заклинаниям. К тому же, в ад едут ведьмы. Их там, конечно, слегка презирают, но считают за своих. А мать Кроцелла, по слухам, была чуть ли не праведной христианкой. Одно дело, если бы его отец соблазнил ее с целью отправить в ад после смерти, так нет! Он честно на ней женился! И в ад она попала не после смерти, а по визе невесты, как и положено! Так что Кроцелла из ада выперли свои же. Сюда его отправили чуть ли не насильно. Ты думаешь, за те десять лет, что он здесь работает, никто не пытался сбагрить его куда подальше? Да наверняка пытались! Кто же будет терпеть такого зануду! Но это невозможно, говорю тебе, невозможно!

Речь доктора была направлена против Кроцелла, но неожиданно оказала прямо противоположный эффект: задумчиво слушая Кащеева и время от времени кивая, Джим понял, что начинает сочувствовать демону. Если подумать, тому ведь тоже было нелегко — каждый день выходить на нелюбимую работу, от которой никуда не деться, да еще постоянно находиться в окружении нелогичных, взбалмошных людей, которые ленятся задать дюжину стандартных вопросов перед собеседованием. У самого Джима хотя бы был выбор — он в любой момент мог бросить все к чертовой матери, — а вот Кроцелл застрял здесь и вряд ли у него был шанс выбраться. 

Так и вышло, что к концу обеда Джим решил, что постарается сделать сегодняшний день терпимым для демона и будет строго следовать всем инструкциям. Пусть коллега хоть сегодня порадуется занудству и дотошности окружающих!

Правда, его решимость чуть не угасла, когда демон встретил Джима презрительным взглядом и холодно заметил:  
— Вы опоздали с обеда на две с половиной минуты и тридцать секунд…

— Да бог ты мой! — воскликнул доктор, и Кроцелл ощутимо дернулся. 

Значит, демонической крови в нем было достаточно для того, чтобы реагировать на имя божье, отметил по себя Джим. 

— Прошу прощения, — сказал он вслух примиряюще, — не думаю, что две с половиной минуты на что-то сильно повлияют. Если хотите, задержимся после работы на это же время. Идет?

Кроцелл поднял одну бровь — как показалось Джиму, удивленно, — и кивнул. 

***

Работа после перерыва началась вполне стандартно. Вначале пришла парочка туристов, затем женщина, которой батюшка посоветовал посетить места будущего потенциального проживания, чтобы проникнуться и раскаяться. Следующий случай оказался достаточно интересным — в кресло посетителя уселся ученик тибетского мага, который объяснил, что не смог найти себе покровителя среди тибетских божеств и решил поискать себе потустороннего учителя среди демонов. Джим сам бы навскидку не вспомнил, какую категорию визы выдают в таких случаях, но тут ему очень пригодилась фотографическая память и любовь к цитированию многотомных инструкций Кроцелла — тот без труда вспомнил нужный абзац и даже страницу назвал точно. 

Затем в кабинку вошла ведьма, которая летела к своему жениху — демону из седьмого круга. Она, конечно, долго пыталась скрыть, что познакомилась с бойфрендом по Интернету — почему-то среди клиенток сайтов знакомств давно уже ходил нелепые слухи о том, что такие пути налаживания личной жизни демоны не одобряют и отказывают в визе. Из-за этого Джиму приходилось выслушивать по несколько раз в день про то, как «я шла по главной площади, а тут он — весь такой красивый и приятно серой пахнет; на экскурсию приехал» или «я гуляла в лесу и сломала каблук, а тут он — красавец и на черном коне; а то, что он на пять веков старше меня, это не страшно, мне всегда зрелые мужчины нравились!» или даже «я прилетела на шабаш, а дьявол сам явиться не смог, на замену моего жениха прислали; в общем, поцеловала я его, как положено, в анус, и вспыхнула у нас сразу неземная любовь».

Джим быстро вывел ведьму на чистую воду, пожурил за вранье и выдал визу на однократное посещение ада — жениха посмотреть и себя показать, — с наказом вернуться обратно после того, как срок истечет, и получить здесь же визу невесты. Правда, ведьма его почти не слушала — окрыленная скорой встречей с женихом, она только неразборчиво пробормотала слова благодарности и сразу вылетела из кабинки. 

Ей же хуже, подумал Джим про себя. Не прислушается к рекомендации и обратится за визой прямо в аду, получит по полной программе — ведьм, как справедливо заметил во время обеда Кащеев, в аду хотя и терпели, но презирали, и вели себя с ними соответственно.

После счастливой невесты в кресло посетителя плюхнулся нувориш, который уже не знал, куда съездить, и выбирал места все извращеннее и извращеннее. Сейчас он собирался отправиться в тур по подземным мирам всех конфессий. Джим шлепнул ему в паспорт разрешение на въезд и выезд и кивнул Нике, чтобы она вызвала следующего. 

До этого все случаи были стандартные, так что Джим непозволительно расслабился и, вместо того, чтобы сосредоточиться на деле нового посетителя, раздумывал о том, кого же из демонических наблюдателей выбрать. 

Это его и подвело. А еще то, что вошедшая за ведьмой бабулька с внуком казалась совершенно безобидной.

На вид старушке было лет сто, не меньше; она медленно подошла к креслу и с трудом уселась, чинно сложив трясущиеся руки на животе. Внук остался стоять рядом.

— Находитесь ли вы в здравом уме? — привычно начала Ника. — Являетесь ли вы террористкой? Имеете ли судимости? Планируете ли провезти на территорию ада наркотики, обезболивающие и предметы религиозного культа?

— Да, милочка, нет милочка, — отвечала бабка, блаженно улыбаясь.

Затем стандартные вопросы закончились, и Джим приступил к основной части.

— Зачем едете? — спросил он рассеяно. 

— Внучку навестить. Майкла сестричку. Погибла внученька моя уже десять лет назад. А ведь я ее при жизни предупреждала, что и о душе думать надо! Но куда там! Разве же заставишь молодежь заповеди соблюдать? Вот и приходится мне теперь ее навещать в аду. Так она там страдает, бедняжечка!

Дело казалось заурядным, и Джим, быстро покончив с собеседованием, дал знак Нике забрать у бабки с внуком паспорта и поставить штампы. Та так и поступила, но когда положила документы обратно в лоток, Кроцелл вдруг сдавленно закашлялся.

— «Ну надо же, — подумал Кей, — неужели простудился?»

И тут же сам себя одернул — нет, демоны же не болеют! Хотя, этот был полукровкой, а значит, от него всего можно было ожидать. Джим обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на наблюдателя, а дальше время вдруг притормозило свой ход, и Джим, как в замедленной съемке, в первый раз в жизни увидел симптомы тяжелого святого воздействия не на учебной пленке, а в реальной жизни. Кроцелл тяжело дышал, приоткрыв рот и закатив глаза, а по его коже стекали крупные капли пота. Очевидно было, что демон на грани потери сознания — его пошатывало из стороны в сторону.

— Кроцелл! Доктор, помогите ему! — воскликнул Джим, одновременно разворачиваясь обратно к столу, в нижнюю поверхность которого была вмонтирована кнопка тревоги. Но ясно было, что послать сигнал о помощи он не успевал — бабка как раз дотянулась трясущимися руками до паспортов и, схватив документы, начала таять в воздухе вместе со внуком. И тогда Джим сделал единственное, что пришло ему в голову — просунул руку в лоток для документов и вцепился в ускользающий паспорт. 

— Эй, что ты делаешь? Что происходит? — испуганно спросил где-то очень далеко Кащеев, но самого его Джим уже не видел. 

Пропало все — и консульство, и кабинка для собеседований, и доктор с переводчицей, и Кроцелл. Остались только Джим, старуха, мальчик, лоток для документов, абсурдным образом висящий прямо в воздухе, и паспорта.

Бабка, правда, старой больше не казалось. За тот миг, который ушел у реальности на то, чтобы бесследно исчезнуть, посетительница успела полностью преобразиться. Теперь она выглядела как молодая красивая женщина с отстраненной, но доброй улыбкой и излишним количеством рук. Огромным количеством, прямо говоря — руки топорщились во все стороны и окружали женщину странным шевелящимся ореолом. И будто этого мало, на многочисленных ладонях женщины сверкали глаза — красивые карие глаза миндалевидной формы с длинными ресницами (но от этого не более уместные).

Да и мальчик тоже уже мальчиком не казался. В общем-то, он и на человека теперь не вполне тянул, а больше всего напоминал большую мерзкую обезьяну в человеческой одежде и с какой-то длинной палкой в лапах. 

Женщина посмотрела на Джима с совершенно неуместной доброй улыбкой и, вцепившись в паспорта еще одной парой рук, со всей силы дернула.

— Ты думаешь, что выполняешь свой долг, — произнесла она, вырвав паспорта из рук Кея, — но ты заблуждаешься! Ты обрекаешь на муки невинного человека, пытаясь меня задержать, так что лучше не спорь!

— Так может лучше во всем по-человечески разобраться? — спросил Джим. 

— Нет времени! — сказала женщина почти извиняющимся тоном и снова начала таять. 

— Вот-вот! — добавила обезьяна, противно хихикнув, и последовала ее примеру.

Остаться висеть посреди нигде вместе с одиноким лотком Джиму, честно говоря, не особенно хотелось, поэтому он быстро протянул руку и вцепился в рукав ускользающей нарушительницы.  
Его дернуло вперед, затем вбок и вниз, и Джим, полностью потеряв ориентацию, сделал глупость и отпустил рукав. И тут же оказалось, что он падает вниз.

 

***

Первым, что Джим увидел, придя в себя, была потрескавшаяся застывшая лава, а первым, что услышал — невнятный вой тысячи голосов вдали и громкий гундосый голос вблизи, точнее, прямо над ним. Джим поднял глаза и тут же плотнее вжался в землю. Попытался вжаться: как оказалось, лава была не вполне остывшей, — сквозь трещины в корке тянуло жаром, — так что Джим чуть не вскрикнул от обжигающей боли. К счастью, ему удалось сдержаться — привлечь сейчас к себе внимание было бы недопустимой ошибкой.

Гундосил один из низших демонов. Он беседовал с кем-то, стоя над канавой, в которой лежал Джим. 

— И зачем я согласился на это предложение! — мрачно вещал демон, похлестывая себя хвостом по волосатым ногам, — ведь знал же, что дурят они нашего брата, дурят! Но соблазнился на высокую зарплату!

— Ты давай, смолу-то лей, — ответил ему невидимый собеседник. У этого голос был гораздо более приятный и интеллигентный. — А то лишат тебя твоей высокой зарплаты, как пить дать!

 

— Ничего не лишат! — возмутился волосатоногий и возмущенно стукнул копытом. — Мне уже премию на этот год одобрили. А даже если и лишат, разве ж в этом дело? Дело-то в том, как мы тут живем. «Хорошие условия жизни, хорошие условия жизни»! Тьфу, а не хорошие условия жизни! Жара, дым, женщин нет! А я еще бесплатной медстраховке радовался! Теперь-то ясно, зачем нам ее выдали — без нее тут и месяц не протянешь. У меня на второй неделе такой кашель начался, ты не поверишь! Надо было у себя в лесу оставаться. Работал бы и дальше сатиром. Деньги, конечно, небольшие, но зато вино и нимфы... а ты? Ты вообще мог в рай пойти! Ты же высший демон!

— Лучше лить смолу в аду, чем петь гимны в раю, — мрачно ответили ему. — Ты хоть раз в жизни пробовал петь гимны восемь часов подряд, семь дней в неделю, двенадцать месяцев в году? 

— Нет.

— А я пробовал! Поверь мне, по сравнению с этим наша работенка — просто счастье. А смолу-то ты лей, лей!

— Нет, все, с меня хватит! Я на обед. Все равно он через пять минут начнется, — ответили волосатые ноги и удалились за пределы видимости.

Джим осторожно приподнялся и огляделся, все еще иррационально надеясь, что неправильно определил свое местоположение. Но нет, к несчастью, он угадал — это определенно был ад, один из жарких уровней. Канава, в которой он очутился, была глубокой складкой застывшей лавы, скопившейся вокруг пышущего жаром кратера, полного дыма, огня и кричащих грешников. К счастью, здесь была странная акустика, и вой терзаемых душ казался приглушенным и не особенно досаждал. По краям кратера располагались демоны с подручными инструментами — баграми, вилами и ведрами — которыми они то отбрасывали грешников, пытавшихся выбраться наружу, то подливали смолы и подкидывали угля. 

К счастью, рядом с ним демонов больше не оказалось — хоть в чем-то Джиму повезло. Он снова опустился в свою канаву и, найдя местечко попрохладнее, уселся, чтобы обдумать ситуацию. Хотя обдумывать, в общем-то, тут было особенно нечего — ясно было, что дела его плохи. По иронии судьбы сам Джим визу в ад никогда не получал. Хоть он и работал в консульстве, но посетить ад желания не испытывал — все равно ведь ясно, что он попадет туда после смерти. Так зачем приближать неизбежное?

А виза в ад в основном служила не столько разрешением на въезд, сколько на выезд — и, если уж ты оказывался здесь без соответствующего штампа в паспорте, вернуться обратно самостоятельно шансов почти не было. У Джима с собой не то что визы, но даже и самого паспорта не оказалось — так что очевидно было, что попадись он на глаза одному из демонов, тот примет его за сбежавшего грешника и отправит «обратно», в тот круг ада, в котором, по его мнению, Джиму и место. 

На спасение со стороны коллег рассчитывать не приходилось: люди не могли сунуться в ад по той же причине, что и он сам, а Кроцелл… Кроцелл никогда не пошел бы на нарушение установленного протокола, согласно которому о случае должны были доложить начальнику Кроцелла, потом начальнику начальника, и только после информация могла быть передана в ад, где демонические чиновники должны были решить, вызволить ли Джима или оставить все как есть. Вся процедура могла растянуться не на одну неделю, а за это время Джима наверняка обнаружили бы и отправили в один из кругов на пытки. Отдавать же обратно души, даже все еще облаченные в тела, для которых уже нашли тепленькое (или же наоборот, холодненькое) местечко в аду очень не любили.  
В общем, ситуация была, мягко говоря, не ахти.

— Чертова старуха! — выругался Джим, хотя было ясно, что ему попалась вовсе не обыкновенная бабулька. 

Видимо, его угораздило встретиться с какой-то святой, а то и с небожителем. 

Джим даже догадывался, кто конкретно это был — глаза на руках он уже видел однажды, очень давно, просматривая в институте учебную пленку о нисхождении в китайский ад бодхисатвы Гуаньинь. Дело было громким — за несколько минут, проведенных во владениях девяти судей подземного мира, бодхисатва умудрилась освободить миллионы грешников, в результате чего сотни тысяч демонов лишились работы. И ведь тогда она спускалась в подземный мир не ради освобождения всех подряд — ее целью было вытащить оттуда одного конкретного человека — ее отца. Просто побочный эффект пребывания бодхисатвы в аду был таков, что дурная карма грешников испарилась от одного ее вида, после чего очистившихся от грехов прошлых жизней людей пришлось срочно направить на перерождение. Именно после посещения Гуаньинь подземного царства там началась печально известная Великая безгрешная депрессия, которая закончилась лишь сотни лет спустя. 

Правда, оставалось непонятным, что за ручную обезьянку притащила с собою небожительница. Впрочем, это уже было не так важно. Если догадка Джима была верной, то задержать бодхисатву было необходимо как можно скорее. Но как? Обратиться ни к кому из демонов Джим не мог. Действовать самому? Но что может один человек в аду, да еще и без документов, против достигшей полного просветления Гуаньинь?  
Впрочем, и бездействовать тоже было нельзя — конечно, демоны были народом специфичным и особой любви к ним Джим не испытывал, но и они не заслуживали того, чтобы потерять единственную работу из-за прихотей и извращенного чувства милосердия бодхисатвы. К тому же, сидеть и дальше в канаве в надежде на помощь казалось достаточно бессмысленным занятием, хотя бы потому, что помощи ждать было не от куда. Значит, нужно было что-то предпринять, но вот что?

Джим задумался. Для начала необходимо было определить, в какую часть ада намеревалась отправиться бодхисатва.

А для того, чтобы понять, куда она так рвалась, что опустилась до получения визы обманом, нужно было знать, чего она хотела добиться своим визитом. Освободить грешников от мучений? Это вряд ли. Ад существовал уже не одно тысячелетие — если бы Гуаньинь хотела вызволить страдающих грешников, то сделала бы это давно. К тому же, обычно будды и бодхисатвы в дела христианского мира не вмешивались, с уважением относясь к обычаям и порядкам, отличным от собственных. Но что заставило бодхисатву обманом получить визу в ад именно сейчас? Что изменилось? Та говорила про какого-то «невинного человека», который оказался обречен на муки, но конкретного имени не назвала. Джим напряг память — вроде бы, каких-либо громких дел, связанных с адом, в прессе в последнее время не упоминалось. Ни о каких международных скандалах Джим тоже не слышал, а ведь он, в силу занимаемой должности, всегда старался быть в курсе последних новостей. 

Значит, либо все было так засекречено, что в прессу не просочилось никаких слухов, либо дело у бодхисатвы было сугубо личное. И, скорее, второе — с появлением сайта hell.wiki.leaks удержать что-то в тайне от общественности стало очень трудно. 

Итак, что за личный интерес мог быть у бодхисатвы в аду? Один из грешников? Но кто? 

Джим решительно поднялся на ноги. Теперь ему было ясно, куда идти — единственным способом найти нужного человека в аду было заглянуть в архив, где хранилась Книга учета грешников, томящихся в Гиенне Огненной. Что он будет делать, найдя бодхисатву, Джим пока не задумывался, решив, что на месте сообразит.

Книга хранилась в самом центре ада, в девятом круге, неподалеку от того места, где Люцифер жевал свою вечную жвачку из Иуды, Брута и Кассия. 

Сам Джим, судя по всему, оказался в круге восьмом — кипящей смолой, насколько он помнил, пытали взяточников и мздоимцев то ли в пятом, то ли в шестом рве. Джим еще раз внимательно оглядел окрестности, пытаясь понять, в какую сторону идти. Никаких особых ориентиров вокруг не было, но в спину дул еле заметный ветерок. В девятом круге ада грешники были закованы в лед, а значит, и воздух там был холодный. В круге восьмом, наоборот, стоял вечный жар. Джим еще помнил школьные уроки физики, на которых рассказывали, что горячий воздух поднимается вверх, а его место занимает холодный. А если так, значит, идти нужно было назад. С одной стороны, это было хорошо — в том направлении никого не было. С другой, и спрятаться там особо было негде, так что, вздумай кто-то из демонов оторваться от работы и оглядеться, Джима он заметил бы сразу же. Однако выбора не было — сидеть в канаве всю оставшуюся жизнь было бесполезно. Оставалось одно — рискнуть.

И Джим рискнул. Он тихо вылез из своего убежища и, пригнувшись, побежал.

Ему повезло: никто из демонов не обернулся в его сторону, да и, как вскоре выяснилось, направление он выбрал правильное. 

Вначале заметно похолодало, а затем горячая лава под ногами сменилась землей, а земля, в свою очередь, — коркой льда. Вскоре впереди показался огромный ров, в котором загробной жизнью наслаждалась очередная порция грешников. Правда, приблизившись, Кей понял, что на этом его удача иссякла. Помимо грешников ров был полон копошащимися гадами всех видов и конфигураций: здесь были и просто огромные змеи, длиной не меньше трех-четырех метров, и странные уродливые мутанты, у которых вместо хвоста была вторая голова, и крылатые маленькие змейки, которые то взлетали надо рвом, то стремительно бросались вниз, вытянувшись, как струна, и пронзали своим телом все, на что натыкались. Один раз Джиму даже показалось, что он видит полузмею-полуженщину, но точно в мешанине из тел было не разглядеть.

К счастью, хотя бы демонов тут не было — да и вряд ли они были нужны. Змеи и так вполне успешно справлялись с издевательствами над согрешившими.

Метров за пятьдесят до препятствия Джим остановился и огляделся. Ров казался бесконечным — он тянулся в обе стороны до самого горизонта, полностью перекрывая дорогу вперед. Джим задумчиво нахмурился, пытаясь понять, что же делать дальше, когда чья-то чешуйчатая рука обвилась вокруг его шеи.

— А ты откуда вылез? — спросил шипящий голос над ухом. — Смотри-ка, какой тепленький, неужели изо рва со смолой сбежал? 

К первой руке присоединилась вторая — эта обвилась вокруг талии Джима. Он дернулся, но рука держала цепко и была твердой, как камень. 

— Куда же ты? Хочешь и от меня сбежать? Может, решил вернуться обратно к себе, в смолу? Не нужно, у нас здесь гораздо приятнее и совсем не жарко. — Вслед за руками появился змеиный хвост и обвил ноги Джима. — Пойдем, поищем тебе местечко!

— Но я не грешник! — попытался он. — Мне просто нужно попасть в архив. 

— Ага, не грешник, все так говорят! — рассмеялся голос из-за спины, и на шее Джима сомкнулись острые зубы.

***

 

Джиму было очень холодно. Больше всего мерзло лицо и руки — носа и пальцев он уже даже и не чувствовал. Джим открыл глаза и уставился в окружающую его белизну. Казалось, что он лежит, уткнувшись носом в лед. Джим попробовал отстраниться, но у него ничего не вышло — пошевелить ни головой, ни руками было решительно невозможно. 

Это было неожиданно — после укуса женщины-змеи Джим был уверен, что очнется во рве с ворами — ведь это их пытали в местном серпентарии. Но вот оказаться закованным в лед вместе с предателями он совсем не ожидал. 

Он попытался согнуть ногу и обнаружил, что та двигается свободно. Значит, он был заморожен сверху по пояс. Джим потянулся левой ногой так далеко, как смог, и провел по кругу, пытаясь определить, есть ли что-нибудь рядом. Нога наткнулась на что-то мягкое и извивающееся, и Джим рефлекторно пнул по шевелящемуся объекту со всей силы. Раздалось возмущенное шипение, а потом стук и шорох, как будто что-то мягкое налетело на что-то жесткое, а затем сползло по нему на землю.

— Эй, поосторожнее тут! — возмутился чей-то голос со странным акцентом. — Ты здесь, знаешь ли, не один! Учись жить в коллективе! К тому же, пинать амфисбену я бы не советовал. Они крайне этого не любят! И я тоже не люблю, когда в меня ими швыряют!

Джим поспешно убрал ногу и неразборчиво пробурчал извинения в лед, хотя и сомневался, что его услышат.

— То-то же! — произнес голос. — Так бы сразу! И, можешь не извиняться, хотя, конечно, стоило бы. Или это бурчание и было извинением? Ты ведь только что что-то промямлил, да? Вижу, ты у нас новенький? Раньше тебя тут не лежало! Эй, Иан, у нас тут еще один, вмерзший головой. Постучи ему, вдруг он поймет?

Слева раздался громкий и долгий стук. Судя по всему, это была азбука Морзе. Хотя Джим ее и не знал, но опознать смог. Он с трудом сжал ладонь в кулак в узком пространстве и ответил беспорядочным стуком.

-А? Что? Ты что-то этим пытался сказать? — высокомерно спросил все тот же голос. — Или просто не знаешь даже таких простых вещей, как азбука Морзе? Не понимаю, почему к нам все время подселяют идиотов? Ведь это же элементарно! Если уж ты решил кого-то предать, то должен сознавать, чем для тебя все это закончится — очевидно, что свою загробную жизнь ты проведешь с нами, в вечном льду. Так почему бы, перед тем, как предать, не ознакомиться со специализированной литературой? Или, на худой конец, не почитать того же Данте! Там же черным по белому написано, что здесь лед, а большинство грешников вмерзли в него по пояс. По пояс сверху — с головой и ртом! Ясно же, что в таком положении поговорить не выйдет! Так почему бы заранее не подготовиться, как нормальному человеку, а? Я сам, как только решил сдать дедушку-гугенота католикам, сразу же занялся исследованиями. Тогда-то, конечно, у нас никакой азбуки Морзе не было, да и заморозили меня не с той стороны, что я ожидал, но я хотя бы пытался вести себя предусмотрительно! Но нынче все такие разгильдяи! Совсем не понимаю нынешнее поколение, совсем! Ведь есть все возможности для… — голос вдруг заткнулся, а заем удивленно спросил: — Эй, а ты кто? То есть, простите, господин демон, я просто хотел узнать, что вы здесь делаете? 

— Я здесь по работе, но зачем конкретно я пришел тебе я докладывать точно не должен, — спокойно ответил второй голос. Очень знакомый голос, услышав который Джим встрепенулся. Эти занудные интонации и низкий с хрипотцой баритон очень уж напоминали Кроцелла.

Джим громко замычал и задергал ногами. Одна нога попала по чему-то мягкому.

— Простите его, господин демон, — поспешно произнес предатель дедушки-гугенота. — Он просто у нас новенький, сам не понимает, что делает. Эй, что это вы? Зачем это? И почему его, а не меня? Так же нельзя! Остановите его, кто-нибу…

Истеричная тирада была прервана на полуслове, а Джим внезапно почувствовал, как начал плавиться вокруг него лед. Холодная вода потекла за шиворот и в глаза; льдина затрещала и разлетелась на куски.

— Вставайте, мистер Кей, нам нужно спешить, — безэмоционально произнес все тот же знакомый голос, а затем сильная рука схватила его за воротник рубашки и одним рывком поставила на ноги. Джим обернулся и уставился в аскетичное лицо Кроцелла.

— Откуда ты здесь взялся? — спросил Джим удивленно, на радостях перейдя на «ты» и пытаясь удержать равновесие на скользком льду, от которого поднимался легкий дымок и шел запах серы. Вот уж кого, а Кроцелла он здесь увидеть совсем не ожидал. В общем-то, он вообще не ожидал, что кто-то явится за ним в ад, а тем более, демон. — Тебе же здесь находиться по инструкции не положено!

Демон окинул его мрачным взглядом:  
— Да, не положено, — сказал он сухо. — Но ситуация требовала срочных действий. Я не мог оставить все, как есть. Конечно, за свои действия я должен буду быть строго наказан.

Джим удивленно улыбнулся и покачал головой. Кажется, демона он сильно недооценил.

— Есть план действий?

— Все объясню по пути. Нам нужно быстро уходить. Одна из ехидн не поверила, что я здесь по делу, и отправилась докладывать руководству, — объяснил Кроцелл таким ровным тоном, будто сообщал, какая завтра будет погода. — А нам срочно необходимо попасть в архив.

— Так и ты тоже это понял? 

— Было трудно не догадаться, — демон бросил на него возмущенный взгляд и быстро зашагал вперед. — Хотя, я удивлен, что и вам это тоже удалось. 

Джим хотел было что-то возразить, но Кроцелл его перебил:  
— Держитесь ближе, змеи не трогают вас только потому, что вы идете рядом со мною, а им к демонам приближаться запрещено. Шаг в сторону, и вас укусят.

— Понял, — сказал Кей, пододвигаясь к высокой тощей фигуре. — Но объясните мне одну вещь… почему здесь лед? Когда на меня напала та… змееженщина…

— Ехидна.

— Ехидна. В общем, я ожидал, что после ее укуса очнусь в седьмом рву восьмого круга ада, с ворами. Ведь их же пытают все эти ехидны и амфисбены!

— А также кенхры, фареи и якулы, — занудно добавил Кроцелл.

— Да, и они тоже, — легко согласился Джим, который был в слишком хорошем настроении после нежданного спасения, чтобы раздражаться из-за излишней дотошности демона. Сейчас эта его манера казалась даже милой. — Так вот, вместо того, чтобы очнутся в окружении гадов — в прямом смысле, а не переносном, — я оказался вдруг во льду, то есть, в круге девятом. Но, что самое странное, теперь я вижу, что и змеи тут!

— Удивлен, что вам известны такие подробности. У нас прошла реструктуризация. Было решено, что некоторые круги ада выгоднее объединить, так как на поддержание в них условий уходит слишком много средств. Впрочем, вас это должно радовать — если бы не изменения, сейчас здесь было бы полно демонов-надсмотрщиков. Их должность в этом круге упразднили только в прошлом году. Но давайте быстрее, нам нужно догнать Гуаньинь, пока она не натворила бед.

— Так вы и о том, кто такая та старуха, тоже догадались! — обрадованно воскликнул Джим и в приступе внезапных дружеских чувств хлопнул демона по плечу.

Тот ответил ошарашенным взглядом.

— Ладно, простите, — смутился Джим и еще прибавил шагу. — А обезьяна, которая была с ней? О ней вы что-нибудь знаете?

— Да, — мрачно кивнул демон, но объяснять ничего не стал. — И это мне совсем не нравится.

Изо рва они вылезли без труда — Кроцелл провел их тропинкой, которую, Джим никогда бы не заметил, будь здесь один.

Становилось все холоднее. Вначале подул леденящий ветер, а затем началась настоящая метель. В лицо Джиму летели снег и мелкие осколки льда, так что он чувствовал себя замерзшим насмерть и шел практически вслепую, прикрывая онемевшей рукою глаза.

— Вы нормально себя чувствуете? — через некоторое время спросил Кроцелл, который, казалось, никаких проблем из-за холода не испытывал. — Я бы перенес нас с помощью магии, но не хочу привлекать внимания. Использование заклинаний сразу же засекут.

Джим задумчиво посмотрел на демона, который сам, казалось, совершенно не мерз. Наверное, доктор Кащеев был не прав тогда, предположив, что полудемон работает в консульстве из-за того, что ему не подходит адский климат — судя по всему, Кроцелл чувствовал себя в этих местах как рыба в воде. Правда, для демона из горячих кругов, это как раз было странно — Джим подумал бы скорее, что любящие жару демоны должны бояться холода, а получалось наоборот.

— Вы нормально себя чувствуете? — настойчиво повторил вопрос Кроцелл.

— А? Что? Да, я в порядке! — отмахнулся Джим и, противореча собственным словам, споткнулся, не совладав с потерявшими чувствительность ногами, и грохнулся лицом в снег.  
Когда он поднялся, Кроцелл уже успел стянуть с себя пиджак.

— Наденьте, — протянул он его человеку. — А ты будете нас задерживать и все испортите.

— Да я в поря… — начал Джим возмущенно и закашлялся.

Демон посмотрел на него с таким видом, будто Кей был капризным ребенком, и поднял одну бровь.

Что он этим хотел сказать, Джим точно не понял, но ясно было, что не комплимент. Так что он заткнулся, укутался в пиджак, который оказался ему почти до колен, и поспешил следом за долговязой фигурой, которая все наращивала темп.

Казалось, что они идут по бескрайней заледеневшей пустыне целую вечность. Джим уже даже хотел спросить, почему это место не используют для пыток, если уж в аду так старались сэкономить. Оставлять такие пространства пустыми казалось совсем не рациональным. Правда, свой вопрос он так и не озвучил, во-первых, потому, что боялся, что если откроет рот, наглотается ледяного воздуха и снега, а во-вторых, потому что только теперь заметил, что бугорки, выступающие изо льда, о которые он уже успел не один раз споткнуться, очень напоминают по форме человеческие конечности и головы. Так что, возможно, с рациональным использованием подходящих для пыток пространств у демонов все было в порядке.

Наконец, вдали показалось что-то огромное и медленно шевелящееся. Джим уставился вперед, пытаясь разглядеть сквозь летящий навстречу снег, что это такое, но тут Кроцелл резко повернул в сторону:  
— Там Люцифер, — бросил демон в ответ на незаданный вопрос, — а нам нужно левее, к архиву.

Джим кивнул и из последних сил побрел следом.

Идти, к счастью, пришлось недолго. Еще десять минут, и впереди показалось здание, в том же вычурном стиле, что и консульство ада на земле. Кроцелл притормозил и обернулся к Джиму.

— Верните мне пиджак, — сказал он. — Внутри сделаем вид, что вы — недавно прибывший в ад грешник, которого по ошибке определили не в тот круг, а я веду вас в архив, чтобы разобраться в недоразумении. Такое случается, хотя и не часто. Ведите себя скромно, держитесь впереди меня и делайте вид, что испуганы. Я буду говорить, куда идти.

Джим кивнул и послушно снял задубевшими руками пиджак, оставшись в одной рубашке на ледяном ветру.

А затем они пошли вперед.

Чем ближе они подходили к архиву, тем больше вокруг было людей и демонов. Большинство двигалось группами из одного демона и нескольких грешников, и почти все — из архива, им навстречу. Группы побольше передвигались в основном по земле: впереди нестройной шеренгой плелись стенающие грешники, а за ними — демон с хлыстом или вилами. Те демоны, которым достался всего один или два грешника, немного отойдя от дверей архива, хватали своих подопечных за шкирки и взлетали.

На Кроцелла и Джима, которые шли против движения, поглядывали удивленно, но в разговоры не вступали. Наконец, один из демонов, — судя по заросшей густой шерстью физиономии, — низший, из холодных кругов, — увидев Кроцелла, приветственно кивнул и спросил:  
— Что, опять напутали?

— Да, приписали прелюбодея к предателям. Веду его обратно, чтобы исправить запись в книге учета.

Демон сочувственно поцокал языком:  
— Вот ведь, какая ерунда! — сказал он. — Куда катится ад? Когда я был молод, таких оплошностей не допускали, а теперь что ни день, то ошибка. Нет, не та нынче преисподняя, уже не та! Уж про то, что пытают абы как, я и не говорю, но то, что и в нужный круг ада распределить не могут! Позор, позор! 

Демон осуждающие покачал головой и двинулся прочь, а Кроцелл нарочито грубо подтолкнул Джима, чтобы тот шел вперед.

Здание оказалось похоже на консульство не только снаружи, но и внутри: такие же пафосные коридоры, уставленные золочеными статуями терзаемых грешников, такие же деловито снующие хвостатые, крылатые и рогатые чиновники в одинаковых черных костюмах. Здесь, правда, то и дело попадались и грешники, дрожащие и рыдающие в ожидании своей участи. Кроцелл решительно прошел до конца коридора, затем дал знак свернуть направо, в еще один бесконечный коридор, потом налево, еще раз направо, а после Джим окончательно потерял ориентацию. Наконец, в пустом полутемном холле, демон сделал знак остановиться.

— Мы почти пришли, — пояснил он. — Вас я отведу на повторное измерение грехов — взять с собой в архив я вас не могу, туда не пускают людей. Пока определяют, в какой круг ада вас отправить, я попробую отыскать Гуаньинь. Вполне вероятно, что она сейчас сама в зале с архивом — ей же надо выяснить, где искать того, за кем она пришла. Если нет, я постараюсь определить, чье дело она смотрела. Если же Гуаньинь не появлялась, придется искать следы святого присутствия с помощью магии.

— Но вы говорили, что магию легко засечь?

— Да, но выбора у нас не остается, — сказал Кроцелл. — Так что придется вам изобразить перед чиновником грешника…

— Чиновником? — удивился Джим. — Но разве этим занимается не сам Люцифер...

— Уже давно нет. Как я и объяснял, была реорганизация. А теперь пойдемте быстрее, пока здесь никого не появилось. Если увидят, что я беседую с грешником, возникнут вопросы.

Джим кивнул, хотя план ему совсем не понравился. А что, если Кроцелл не успеет вернуться до того, как Джима отправят в соответствующий его грехам круг ада? Но делать было нечего — плана лучше все равно не было.

Они свернули за угол и оказались в гораздо более оживленном коридоре, а затем у закрытых дверей, перед которыми выстроилась внушительная очередь.

— У меня ошибочное распределение, — сказал Кроцелл громко, и толкнул дверь.

Джим поспешил следом.

— Ошибочное распределение, ошибочное распределение! — негодующе произнес кто-то вслед. — Подумаешь, велика важность! Все равно не повод без очереди лезть!

Но возмущаться было поздно, они уже вошли.

За дверями оказалось огромное помещение, полное столов, за каждым из которых сидело по чиновнику-демону. Перед каждым на столе были разложены толстые книги, а у стола стояли обычные напольные весы, на которые заставляли подниматься грешника, чтобы взвесить грехи.

Кроцелл огляделся и толкнул Джима в сторону свободного чиновника.

— У нас ошибочное распределение... — начал он свою легенду.

Чиновник, престарелый толстый и очень краснокожий демон, выслушал Кроцелла с видимым неудовольствием.

— Вот ведь, — сказал он, когда тот закончил. — Что за распределители нынче пошли, уже и грешника в нужный круг доставить не могут. Понимаю еще, ошиблись бы рвами, но ошибиться кругом, это недопустимо! — Чиновник сделал пометку в своей книге, а затем кивнул Кроцеллу: — Ставьте его на весы. Конечно, в какой круг ему нужно, у него и так на лице написано, но протокол есть протокол. Придется еще раз взвесить все грехи по правилам. 

Кроцелл подтолкнул Джима к весам, и тот, прогнав абсурдную мысль, не снять ли ботинки, чтобы результат вышел поменьше, послушно на них встал. Сердце у него неспокойно екнуло. Еще бы — не каждый день тебе делают точный прогноз о том, где ты будешь коротать свое загробное существование. А может и предгробное, если не повезет.

— Итак, что тут у нас? — занудным голосом спросил чиновник сам себя и открыл книгу на чистой странице. — Начнем с начала. В детстве воровал конфеты, это со всеми бывает. Врал, что потерял домашнюю работу, прогуливал уроки, ходил гулять на реку, когда это запрещали, не слушался родителей, это все ерунда.... а вот, наконец! В старших классах школы соблазнил девушку лучшего друга. Через неделю бросил ее ради другой, так как та носила юбки покороче...

Джим покраснел и огляделся, пытаясь оценить реакцию окружающих на слова демона. К счастью, никто не обращал на их стол никакого внимания, а Кроцелл так и вовсе уже успел незаметно исчезнуть.

— … списал на экзамене по алгебре и геометрии... — продолжал демон монотонным голосом.

Джим тяжело вздохнул и продолжил слушать нескончаемый список своих прегрешений, надеясь, что Кроцеллу удастся обнаружить бодхисатву. Впрочем, надежда эта таяла с каждой минутой — чиновник уже закончил перечислять грехи старшей школы и университета и перешел к первому году работы Джима, а Кроцелл все не возвращался. Джим оглядывался все чаще, стараясь делать это незаметно, но коллеги нигде не было видно, он будто растворился в толпе.

Когда чиновник добрался до первого повышения, а Кроцелла все еще не появилось, Джим начал сильно нервничать.

— … и сказал начальнику, что болен, а сам пошел пить с друзьями, — закончил, наконец, чиновник и удовлетворенно поставил точку. — Что же, случай предельно простой и ясный. Все как мы и думали — вас определили не туда. Ваше место во втором круге, среди сладострастников. Приносим за это наши извинения. Конечно, то время, которые вы провели во льду, будет вам зачтено — я здесь делаю себе пометку, что истязать бурей вас будут бесконечность минус... так, сколько вы были закованы во льду? Три часа? Значит, бесконечность, минус три часа, — чиновник довольно хихикнул. — Ну что же, можете забирать вашего... эй, а где же ваш демон?

Джим пожал плечами с самым невинным видом, а чиновник, наконец-то заметивший отсутствие Кроцелла, недовольно огляделся: — Вас же привел сюда демон! Такой, из крайних кругов. Высокий, в пиджаке. И куда он делся? И как хоть его звали?

Джим снова пожал плечами.

— Ну да, конечно, вы не знаете, — кивнул чиновник. — Откуда вам! Но что за дела! Какая халатность! И кто теперь поведет вас на законное место? Мне что, самому этим заниматься? Нет, так не пойдет, у меня есть дела поважнее, чем таскаться по всему аду с перераспределенным грешником. Ладно, подождем еще пять минут. Может этот ваш демон просто встретил знакомого и скоро снова появится.

Джим на скорое появление Кроцелла тоже очень надеялся — ему вовсе не хотелось, чтобы чиновник все же повел его на новое место пыток сам.  
К сожалению, Кроцелл как в воду канул — Джим даже начал беспокоиться за него. Вдруг демон обнаружил бодхисатву, и ему стало плохо от одного ее присутствия, как тогда, в консульстве?

Чиновник тоже нервничал — он раздраженно постукивал по столу ручкой, отсчитывая секунды.

— Ну ладно, — наконец, сказал он. — Время вышло, больше я ждать не могу. Попробую передать вас кому-нибудь еще. А этому вашему демону я сделаю строгий выговор, так и знайте! Хотя, вам-то все равно, так что не знаю, зачем я вам это рассказываю!

Чиновник поднялся из-за стола, а Джим приготовился действовать. Идти на новое место пыток он не собирался, так что оставалось одно — попытаться сбежать и поднять переполох. Но осуществить свой план он так и не успел — с переполохом его опередили.

В дальнем углу зала вдруг началось какое-то движение, а затем раздался громкий голос Кроцелла:  
— Держите ее, это самозванка!

И тут в аду начался настоящий ад.

Демоны обернулись на выкрик, а кто-то посообразительнее уже успел броситься Кроцеллу на помощь, когда из угла ударил нестерпимо яркий свет. Даже Джиму пришлось прикрыть глаза, чтобы вконец не ослепнуть, а уж про коренных обитателей ада и говорить нечего — они пытались закрыться руками, но все было бесполезно: демоны один за другим падали, как подкошенные, корчась от боли. Грешники, наоборот, под лучами заметно оживились, будто почувствовав прилив энергии, а некоторые, с грехами полегче, так и вовсе взлетели над полом и устремились вверх, прямо сквозь потолок. Видимо, их грехи оказались полностью аннулированы. Джим сквозь пальцы посмотрел в сторону света. Бодхисатва стояла на непонятно откуда взявшемся огромном цветке лотоса, который висел прямо в воздухе, в метре над полом. Одну руку бодхисатва подняла к груди, как для молитвы, а другой протягивала своей обезьяне веточку ивы. Животное схватило ветку и рвануло прочь прямо по воздуху. Джим выругался про себя (в общем-то, он бы и рад был чертыхнуться вслух, но в присутствии просветленной Гуаньинь язык не поворачивался — буквально). Про веточку от знал — это было излюбленное оружие Гуаньинь в борьбе с демонами и призраками, необычайно мощное и эффективное, можно сказать, массового поражения. И, если Гуаньинь отдала ветку обезьяне, значит, собиралась отвлечь внимание на себя, пока та выполняет то, зачем эти двое небожителей-нарушителей явились в христианский ад. Джим решительно бросился к выходу из здания, расталкивая кричащих от боли демонов и блаженно улыбающихся грешников.

Кто-то схватил его за плечо, и Джим хотел было уже стряхнуть руку, решив, что это один из местных демонов случайно его зацепил, когда из-за плеча раздался знакомый голос:  
— Подождите, я с вами!

Джим обернулся. За ним, тяжело дыша, стоял Кроцелл. Демону явно было нехорошо — он покачивался из стороны в сторону. Но взгляд у него был решительный и вполне осмысленный.

Кей покачал головой и подхватил Кроцелла одной рукой, чтобы тот не упал:  
— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — сказал он. — Вы получили неслабую дозу облучения. Я доведу вас до коридора, а дальше пойду сам.

— Нет, — упрямо возразил Кроцелл. — Я полукровка, поэтому для меня святые лучи менее вредны, чем для других демонов. Я вполне способен идти, и вам моя помощь понадобится!

Джим вытащил вяло перебирающего ногами демона в коридор и окинул полным сомнения взглядом:  
— Не думаю... — начал он.

— Отказываться не имеет смысла, я все равно за вами пойду, — ровно пояснил Кроцелл. — И вы не знаете, где здесь выход.

— Ну и ладно, тогда быстрее! — бросил Джим, которому вовсе не хотелось упустить обезьяну, препираясь с упрямцем. К тому же, демон был прав — помощь ему понадобиться очень даже могла, а Кроцелл теперь, когда от бодхисатвы его отделяла стена, явно ожил и выглядел гораздо приличнее. Цвет лица у него, во всяком случае, стал почти здоровый, хотя в целом вид оставался потрепанный.

— За мной, я покажу дорогу, — кивнул демон и неожиданно быстро похромал вперед.

Когда они выбежали из здания, обезьяна уже казалась еле заметной точкой на горизонте.

— Надо спешить, мне придется применить магию, — бросил Кроцелл и начал разминать руки, хрустя пальцами. — Тем более что скрываться дальше бесполезно. Подойдите вплотную и обнимите меня за талию. Мне придется переместить нас несколько раз, чтобы не упустить Сунь Укуна.

— «Так вот кто это! И как я сам не догадался», — подумал Джим, обхватывая демона за пояс руками. На ощупь Кроцелл оказался жестким и горячим и пах чем-то острым, от чего слегка щипало в носу.   
Впрочем, свои тактильные ощущения Джим анализировал не долго, сразу же переключившись на более насущные вопросы. Сунь Укун, царь обезьян и самоназванный великий мудрец, равный небу. Обезьяна, учинившая переполох во дворце самого Нефритового Императора и после отданная в ученики к буддийскому монаху, который шел в Индию за священными книгами. Что ей понадобилось в аду, и почему она появилась здесь вместе с бодхисатвой? С Гуаньинь их многое связывало — та принимала непосредственное участие в судьбе обезьяны, много раз помогая вызволить монаха из всяческих передряг. Но, насколько было известно Джиму, свою десятилетнюю прогулку за буддийскими текстами монах с обезьяной успешно завершили уже много веков назад, после чего Сунь Укун получил почетное звание будды и больше ни в каких сомнительных делах не участвовал, так что зачем он появился здесь, оставалось неясным.

Кроцелл, тем временем, начертил руками в воздухе замысловатую фигуру, пробормотал что-то себе под нос с угрожающей интонацией, и земля под ногами исчезла, сменившись едким, пахнущим серой дымом. Впрочем, Джим и чихнуть не успел, как она возникла снова. Кей огляделся — судя по окружающему пейзажу, они перенеслись к краю девятого круга. Обезьяна, которая теперь была к ним гораздо ближе, неслась по воздуху с огромной скоростью в сторону крайних уровней ада.

— Не разжимайте рук, — сказал Кроцелл и снова прочитал заклинание.

Фокус с исчезающей землей повторился снова, и на этот раз демон и человек материализовались в середине восьмого уровня. Обезьяна продолжала резво двигаться вперед. Кроцелл в третий раз взмахнул руками, и они перенеслись еще раз, а затем еще и еще. После пятого перемещения демон начал тяжело дышать. Джим с тревогой посмотрел на побледневшее напряженное лицо Кроцелла и хотел было спросить, все ли с ним в порядке, но не успел — демон снова прочитал заклинание, и они понеслись вдогонку за обезьяной.

С каждым прыжком сквозь пространство пейзаж менялся: ледяную пустыню сменила раскаленная лава, затем они оказались посреди бушующего шторма, после — в пустыне, полной грешников, умирающих от жажды — те тянули руки к только им видимым миражам. Сунь Укун все не останавливался, а Кроцелл уставал все больше и больше. Когда они материализовались во втором круге ада, демон ощутимо дрожал и еле стоял на ногах.

— Давай сделаем паузу, — предложил Джим обеспокоенно. Состояние Кроцелла ему совсем не нравилось.

Однако тот уперто покачал головой и прохрипел:  
— Не имеет смысла останавливаться сейчас, нам осталось немного — впереди все равно только Лимбо.

— Но я вовсе не хочу, чтобы ты тут грохнулся в обморок от перенапреже... — начал Джим, но так и не закончил, потому что земля снова исчезла из-под его ног и сразу собралась вокруг в другом варианте.

Новый пейзаж казался на редкость мирным, хотя и унылым: никаких вулканов, кипящей смолы, демонов с вилами или змей. Вокруг стоял полумрак, в котором едва виднелись чахлые деревца и пожухлая трава.

Для земли пейзаж не ахти, но для ада — просто цветущий сад. Очевидно было, что они достигли самых окраин. Джим облегченно вздохнул — значит, обезьяна дальше не полетит, и Кроцелл не угробит себя в попытке ее догнать, — и огляделся в поисках виновника переполоха. Сунь Укун снижался, целясь куда-то за вяло журчащий грязный ручеек, прямо в развалины уродливой беседки.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Джим Кроцелла, который дышал, как загнанная лошадь. — Отдохни хоть минуту, я дальше сам...

Демон бросил на Джима убийственный взгляд и молча похромал вперед, в сторону беседки. Джим обругал про себя упрямца и двинулся следом.

Из беседки доносился подозрительный шум. Вначале закричали испуганно, затем угрожающе, а после негодующе. Голоса были разные. Джим и Кроцелл прибавили шагу. До беседки оставалось метров пятьдесят, когда можно стало разобрать отдельные слова.

— …. не метод решения конфликтов...

— … честно привезли и отдавать не собираемся...

—...хочешь себе монаха, сам и найди...

— … Укун, только не надо палкой...

— … да на себя посмотри...

Еще немного, и Джим с Кроцеллом, наконец-то, увидели всех участников диалога. Ругались, как теперь стало ясно, обезьяна, человек с налысо обритой головой, в красных одеждах буддийского монаха, а еще десяток демонов, явно местных. Один, слегка похожий на Кроцелла, — такой же худой и нескладный, только очень старый и с кожей ярко красного цвета, — явно был начальником; остальные демоны выстроились нестройной шеренгой за его спиной. Джим оценивающе окинул взглядом вначале монаха, который подозрительно подходил под описание бывшего учителя Сунь Укуна (вот только что ему делать в христианском аду столетия спустя?), а затем демоническую рать. Та, честно сказать, не выглядела слишком уж впечатляющей: среди всех демонов только один, судя по виду, еще не достиг пенсионного возраста, но у него так тряслась голова и когтистые руки, что напрашивалось предположение о том, что демон был на инвалидности. 

— Возмутительно! — сообщил Джиму Кроцелл, прибавляя шаг. — Судя по всему, это Танский монах, учитель Сунь Укуна, а ему в христианском аду совсем не место! Тут явное нарушение правил трудового распорядка по пунктам двести восемнадцать и триста пятьдесят пять со стороны демонов и по пункту восемьсот сорок пять со стороны обезьяны…

Джим скептически посмотрел на Кроцелла, который все еще был бледен и не очень устойчиво держался на ногах от усталости — то есть, в случае конфликта не смог бы сильно помочь, —   
и за руку оттащил его назад, пока демоны и обезьяна их не заметили. 

— Стой, подожди! — прошептал он, не отпуская руки, пока возмущенный нарушением порядка демон опять не начал рваться в бой. — Отправляйся за подмогой, желательно к самому Люциферу. Давай, быстрее, мы вдвоем тут не справимся. Используй свою магию.

— Но я не могу оставить тебя здесь одного, — заявил Кроцелл, внезапно перейдя на «ты».

Джим посмотрел в его вытянутое обеспокоенное лицо, и его настиг приступ внезапной симпатии к этому дотошному скучному существу, которое в критической ситуации проявило неожиданные решительность и благородство.

— Чем быстрее управишься, тем больше шансов, что со мною все будет в порядке, — прошептал он тепло. — Иди, за меня не переживай, а я пока их отвлеку. Вдвоем нам тут точно не справится.

— А я и не переживаю, — пробормотал Кроцелл и с сомнением посмотрел на Джима, но все же кивнул, неодобрительно поджав губы.

Затем он, не тратя времени на пустые слова, прошептал свое заклинание и исчез в клубах дыма.

Джим глубоко вздохнул и перенес внимание на спорящих. Сейчас ему оставалось одно — попытаться отвлечь их, чтобы не дать конфликту зайти слишком далеко, и протянуть время до возвращения Кроцелла с подмогой. Кей решительно направился к беседке.

— Добрый день, — обратился он к обезьяне, монаху и демонам как ни в чем не бывало. — Вижу, у вас что-то происходит. Я могу помочь? Что случилось?

Участники беспорядка, до того слишком увлеченные разборками, чтобы заметить Джима, удивленно обернулись в его сторону и заговорили одновременно.

— Не твое собачье дело!

— У нас тут свои дела, которые никого не касаются!

— Да ничего особенного, так, собрались дружески побеседовать...

— Сунь Укун, только без насилия — не бей никого, я тебе запрещаю!

— Но они украли монаха!

— Ага, значит, украли монаха, — глубокомысленно протянул Джим. — А зачем украли? С какими целями? Видите ли, — обратился он к обезьяне, — весьма вероятно, что, хотя сам поступок и неблаговиден, цели у демонов были что ни наесть благородные. Так что давайте не будем сразу прибегать к насилию, а во всем мирно разберемся...

— Мирно, мирно! — обрадовался монах.

— Мирно?!! — возмутились демоны. — Да какое тут может быть мирно!

— Мирно? — поддержала их обезьяна, — Они же украли монаха!

— Не украли, а взяли, воспользовавшись своим законным правом!

— Нет у вас на него никакого законного права! Он же даже не умер!

— Еще как умер, причем, столетия назад!

Джим изобразил на лице свою лучшую дипломатическую улыбку и снова вмешался, надеясь, что в пылу спора никто не догадается спросить, кто он такой и по какому праву задает тут вопросы:  
— А теперь по порядку, начнем с обезьяны. Рассказывайте, что у вас произошло! — произнес он решительно, будто обладал законными полномочиями требовать ответа.

— Я вел монаха на запад, — начал Сунь Укун, который, к счастью, был слишком возбужден, чтобы разобраться, кто такой Джим и откуда взялся, — когда на нас напал очередной демон, желавший отведать монашьего мяса…

Постепенно ситуация начала проясняться. Как выяснилось из сбивчивого рассказа обезьяны и демонов, монах и правда был тем самым учителем. Дело было во время их знаменитого путешествия за священными книгами. Они с обезьяной и остальными учениками, как обычно, двигались в западном направлении, когда на монаха напали. Такое случалось с путешественниками постоянно — в то время на территории Китая жило множество демонов, которые считали, что мясо святого человека, употребленное во внутрь, способно наделить отведавшего его воистину чудесными способностями. Это, конечно же, было суеверие чистой воды — чтобы добиться успехов в магии или достигнуть святости, нужно долго и упорно работать над собой, а не отлавливать святых монахов и варить из них супчик. Но то, что слух был ложным, ничего не меняло — за монахом все равно постоянно охотились любители легких путей. 

Так что, когда монах в очередной раз оказался похищен, обезьяна ничуть не удивилась и бросилась ловить злоумышленников. Но на этот раз похищение было с подвохом: след монаха увел Сунь Укуна не только в края, в которых он никогда до тех пор не бывал, но и далеко в будущее — как вскоре выяснилось, на этот раз мяса его учителя возжелали отведать не китайские демоны, а группа западных магов, слишком увлекшихся даосизмом в его самых неприглядных формах. К счастью, Сунь Укун сам изрядно поднаторел в даосском волшебстве — перенестись в будущее на столетия вперед для него никакого труда не составило, хотя розыски учителя в совершенно незнакомой стране и заняли порядочно времени. Эта задержка и оказалась причиной сложившейся ситуации. Группа магов, отловившая монаха, вела активную работу, для которой постоянно нужны были демоны. Так что, в том же помещении, куда посадили монаха, в защищенных магическими кругами и заклинаниями клетках, сидело несколько незаконно отловленных работников ада. Наиболее полезных из них колдуны постоянно эксплуатировали, заставляя выполнять унизительную черную работу, но парочку держали в неволе только потому, что отпустить их обратно было нельзя — демоны донесли бы своим властям о незаконной эксплуатации труда, те связались бы с полицией и гнездо магов накрыли бы с поличным. Убивать ненужных демонов тоже не собирались — это потребовало бы огромных усилий и затрат. Всем известно, что демоны невероятно живучи. Так и получилось, что монах провел почти два дня запертым в одном помещении с парой престарелых демонов из Лимбо — тех по ошибке выловил один не очень искусный колдун. Демоны, хоть и были заслуженными пенсионерами, все же оказались не так просты, как думали маги. Один из них и вовсе раньше работал высшим чиновником, так что поднаторел в самом сложном колдовстве. И пока маги радостно готовились к пиршеству и искали в Интернете рецепты приготовления мяса Танского монаха, демону удалось разрушить державшие его заклинания и сбежать. К сожалению, демон не только хорошо владел магией, но и был добросовестным чиновником. В монахе он сразу же учуял язычника и, к тому же, легко определил, что тот умер несколько веков назад — ведь о том, что монаха перенесли в будущее маги, демон не знал. Так что он прихватил с собою в ад и монаха, который, как демон вполне разумно предположил, был похищенным грешником из первого круга. Конечно, проверь демон монаха на наличие реального физического тела, а не воссозданной для пыток иллюзии, он сразу же обнаружил бы, что перед ним живой человек. Но демон посчитал такую проверку излишней, и просто отправил его к некрещенным и язычникам, где и оставил, попросив оформить документы одного из подчиненных, а сам ушел решать более насущные вопросы — нужно ведь было освободить из плена и остальных демонов. 

Сунь Укун, тем временем, наконец-то снова напал на след монаха и понял, куда тот попал. К сожалению, годы, проведенные в учениках у буддийского монаха, не исправили характера обезьяны: та все еще оставалась вспыльчивой и импульсивной. Так что, вместо того, чтобы попытаться добиться освобождения монаха официальными путями, она бросилась напролом: попыталась попасть в ад без разрешения. Как и следовало ожидать, обезьяну не пропустили. Сделав еще несколько попыток, каждая из которых окончилась полным провалом и дракой, Сунь Укун вернулся обратно, в свое время, чтобы попросить помощи у Гуаньинь. Та, будучи разумной бодхисатвой, вначале попыталась договориться с властями, но после скандального поведения Сунь Укуна ее никто даже слушать не стал. Разумеется, оставить монаха в христианском аду она не могла. Бодхисатва могла бы обратиться к своему начальству, чтобы то решило вопрос на еще более высоком уровне, но это грозило международным скандалом, так что Гуаньинь приняла решение пойти в обход закона и проникнуть в ад, получив визу обманом.

Дальнейшее Джиму было хорошо известно — бодхисатва тщательно подготовилась и специально подгадала так, чтобы попасть на собеседование к Кроцеллу, в надежде, что тот, будучи получеловеком, сможет высидеть в ее присутствии те пять минут, которые обычно занимала беседа, без каких-либо негативных для себя последствий. Пять минут возможно полудемон и выдержал бы, но Гуаньинь не учла то, что Кроцелл, в отличие от остальных демонов, всегда настаивал на соблюдении протокола — кроме него никто и никогда стандартные вопросы перед собеседованием не задавал. Но мало того, что Гуаньинь не повезло нарваться на дотошного любителя правил, как оказалось, еще и Кроцелл был гораздо более чувствителен к святому присутствию, чем можно было ожидать. Он почувствовал недомогание уже через пару минут. 

Так и получилось, что, хотя бодхисатва и прорвалась в ад вместе с Сунь Укуном, сделать это незаметно у нее не вышло.

— … и вот мы здесь, а эти чертовы демоны отказываются отдавать мне монаха! — закончил свой рассказ возмущенный Сунь Укун.

— А мы и не должны! Ваша история совершенно бездоказательна! — оспорил его слова старший демон. — Это монах никак живым человеком быть не может! Я таких ошибок не допускаю!  
— Позвольте, но насколько мне известно, я пока не умирал, — очень вежливо встрял сам монах, молитвенно сложив руки.

И спор понесся по новому кругу. Джим огляделся. Кроцелла с подмогой все не было. Впрочем, тот наверняка собирался вернуться с помощью магии, а значит, мог возникнуть здесь в любой момент. Оставалось одно — продолжать тянуть время всеми возможными способами, пытаясь предотвратить открытый конфликт, который вот-вот должен был разгореться: Сунь Укун уже вытащил свою любимую палку и помахивал ею, явно прикидывая, кого из демонов бить первым.

— Подождите, подождите! — воскликнул Джим, хватая обезьяну за волосатую лапу, чтобы отвлечь внимание на себя. — Я что-то не совсем понял. Так значит, кто была эта женщина? Как вы ее назвали, бодхисатва, да? Я не уверен, что это значит…

— Что за невежество! — воскликнул Сунь Укун и, к счастью, пустился в объяснения.

Через десять минут Джим уже не знал, какие еще дурацкие вопросы задать, а пересказ происшедшего успел выслушать несколько раз, во всех подробностях, чем довел до белого каления не только горячую обезьяну, но даже и ее учителя: тот все еще пытался сидеть с подобающим монаху блаженным выражением лица, но один глаз у него уже начал подозрительно дергаться. К счастью, идиотские вопросы отвлекали внимания на Джима, не давая участникам конфликта снова перейти к личным разборкам.  
— Но я не вполне понял… — как раз опять затянул Джим, лихорадочно пытаясь придумать, о чем бы еще спросить, когда прямо за его спиной раздался громоподобный демонический хохот и поднялись клубы дыма. 

Джим облегченно вздохнул и посмотрел назад, туда, где сплетались из дыма очень бледный и уставший Кроцелл и огромный демон, который выглядел так пафосно и мрачно, что явно не мог быть никем иным, кроме Люцифера. Но на этом визитеры не закончились: третьей, к удивлению Джима, возникла бодхисатва Гуаньинь на своем летающем лотосе.

Кроцелл, как это ни странно, чувствовал себя в ее обществе нормально — по крайней мере, он не задыхался и держался на ногах. Видимо, присутствие Люцифера уравновешивало святость.

— Прошу всех остановиться! — прогремел Люцифер так, что у Джима заложило уши. — Произошло досадное недоразумение, так что предлагаю отправиться в мой кабинет и все выяснить.

***

Кабинет Люцифера оказался не менее пафосен, чем его хозяин: это был огромный зал, богато украшенный позолотой и полотнами с батальными сценами: в основном с битвами между демонами и ангелами. Обстановку, правда, немного портили иней и лед, покрывавшие почти все вокруг.

Сам владыка ада вольготно раскинулся в гигантском бархатном кресле, ничуть не обращая внимания на корку льда, покрывавшую обшивку. Впрочем, он наверняка давно уже к этому привык.  
Остальные участники конфликта, а именно Сунь Укун, Гуаньинь, монах, Кроцелл и Джим, чинно расселись на заиндевелых диванах.

— … конечно же, как глава Ада, я хочу выразить свое сожаление. Уверяю вас, что такого больше не повторится, — громогласно, хотя и не вполне разборчиво вещал Люцифер, время от времени делая паузу, чтобы пожевать Иуду или Каина. Такими моментами Джим пользовался для того, чтобы прочистить заложившие от громоподобного голоса уши. — Монаха мы вам возвращаем, виновных в недоразумении накажем. Я лично желаю вам успеха в нелегком начинании. Успешно дойти вам за свя… свя… сами знаете за чем, — мрачно закончил он свою речь. — А теперь позвольте отправить вас всех туда, где вам и место.

Джим облегченно улыбнулся. Конечно, он был счастлив, что история благополучно закончилась: как выяснилось, Кроцелл из последних сил сумел добраться до владыки ада, ввести того в курс дела, после чего слетать с ним вместе за бушующей бодхисатвой и отправиться на подмогу Джиму. К тому же, Джим прекрасно сознавал, какая ему была оказана честь: не каждому выпадает случай посидеть на диване в личном кабинете Люцифера!

Но день выдался на редкость тяжелый, к тому же Джим чудовищно замерз. Ему хотелось домой. Да и состояние Кроцелла его волновало: тот все еще был очень бледен и сидел неестественно прямо, будто боялся, что если отклонится от вертикали, не сможет удержать равновесие и завалится на бок. 

Люцифер тем временем поднялся, и Джим поспешил встать, незаметно пододвинувшись к Кроцеллу, чтобы поддержать, если измученный демон надумает падать.

— Итак, прощайте! Надеюсь, если мы снова встретимся, то не скоро! — завершил Люцифер свою бесконечную речь, и театрально взмахнул руками.

Кроцелл, который до этого момента еще держатся на ногах, вдруг пошатнулся. Джим как раз успел подхватить бесчувственное тело, когда ад пропал в традиционных клубах вонючего серного дыма, а на его месте образовалась кабинка для собеседований, в которой все сегодня и началось. 

Кей бережно опустил демона в кресло и тут же получил по голове чем-то жестким и плоским.

— Твою мать! — сказал он, потирая затылок. 

— Именно! — поддержал его знакомый ворчливый голос.

Кей поднял глаза и встретился взглядом с доктором Кащеевым. Тот выглядел ошарашенным, а из-за его плеча выглядывала не менее растерянная Ника.

— Ну надо же, — пробормотал доктор, оглядывая растекшегося по креслу демона и заботливо поддерживающего его Джима. — И пяти минут не прошло, как уже успели где-то нажраться!

— Ему плохо, — нетерпеливо перебил Джим. — Думаю, это магическое истощение вкупе с облучением святым духом и переохлаждением.

Кроцелл вяло пошевелился, пытаясь принять в кресле более приличную позу, и еле слышно возразил:  
— Переохлаждения нет. Мой отец был демоном из девятого круга ада, так что наследственность позволяет мне спокойно переносить температуры до минус шестидесяти. Пусть вас не смущает моя внешность — сходство с демоном из средних кругов ада исключительно фенотипично и вызвано смешением человеческих и демонических генов...

— Молчи уж лучше, — перебил его Джим, — береги силы. Потом все расскажешь.

Демон бросил на него возмущенный взгляд, но послушно заткнулся.

Доктор, который, наконец-то, пришел в себя, вытащил из-под стола служебную аптечку и начал в ней сосредоточенно рыться.

— Вот, — сказал он, — выпей вот это. Капли от святого воздействия. И потом пару таблеток для поднятия магического иммунитета.

Кроцелл послушно выпил предложенные лекарства и закрыл глаза. Джим обеспокоенно посмотрел на него и похлопал по тощему костлявому плечу:  
— Ну, ты как? Жить будешь?

— Буду, — подтвердил демон, открыв глаза и чуть приподняв уголки губ. Кажется, он пытался изобразить улыбку, но с непривычки выходило не очень убедительно. — Начну, когда лекарства подействуют.

— Отлично, — улыбнулся Джим, а затем обратился к доктору, старательно не обращая внимания на его удивленное выражение лица: — Сколько времени прошло с того момента, когда меня утащила за собой Гуаньинь?

— Так вот кто это был! — хлопнул себя по лбу Кащеев. — А я-то думаю, что за странная бабка! Да и пары минут не прошло. Ты исчез вместе с ней, а я только собирался достать лекарство для Кроцелла, как тот сам пришел в себя и, ничего не объясняя, прочитал заклинание и растворился в воздухе. Мы уже хотели звать на помощь, но вы вернулись обратно. И теперь мне очень хотелось бы знать, что произошло?

— Потом все расскажу, в подробностях! — пообещал Джим, взгляд которого уперся в тот самый предмет, что ударил его по голове и теперь валялся под ногами, всеми забытый. 

Вернее, предметов оказалось два: просто второй промазал. Джим наклонился и поднял две плоские позолоченные таблички с каллиграфическим текстом.

«Демону Кроцеллу, старшему наблюдателю третьего высшего ранга визовой службы Консульства Ада на Земле, с личной благодарностью от Владыки Ада Люцифера за выдающиеся заслуги перед всеми вообще», гласила первая.

Текст второй был таким же, только адресована табличка была «Сотруднику иммиграционной службы первого ранга, второй категории, Джиму Кею».

Джим хмыкнул. 

— Я бы все же предпочел премию, — сказал он и посмотрел на Кроцелла. 

Уголки губ у демона подозрительно дрогнули.

— Это логично, — поддержал он, садясь ровнее. 

Лекарство явно начало действовать: демон уже выглядел значительно лучше.

— «Потом все расскажет!» Потом, так потом! Не очень-то и хотелось! — тем временем, бурчал себе под нос доктор Кащеев, оглядывая Кроцелла цепким профессиональным взглядом. — А тебе я рекомендовал бы отправиться домой и как следует отдохнуть. Уж не знаю, что у вас там случилось, но, судя по виду, дозу облучения ты получил солидную. Так что марш отсюда!

— Я протестую… — вяло начал Кроцелл, но Джим схватил его за плечо и решительно перебил:  
— Протесты не принимаются. Я сегодня веду собеседования, а значит, имею право решать, когда мы закончим. Так вот, я решил: заканчиваем прямо сейчас. Всем по домам!

— Вот это правильно, — кивнул Кащеев, а Ника молча начал собираться.

Кроцелл возмущенно посмотрел на Джима, но ничего не сказал.

— Где ты остановился? В жилом корпусе консульства? — спросил тот. — Я тебя отведу…

— В этом нет никакой необходимости, — снова завел старую пластинку демон, — я уже вполне…

— Меня это не волнует, — отрезал Джим. — Я сказал, что тебя отведу, значит и отведу! Давай, подняться можешь?

Демон кивнул и не очень уверенно встал.

***

Почти всю дорогу до служебной квартиры Кроцелла и человек, и демон молчали. Наконец, когда они были уже почти на месте, Джим тихо поинтересовался:  
— Слушай, я хотел спросить… можешь не отвечать, если сочтешь, что я лезу не в свое дело, но…

— Но что?

— Ты сказал, что твой отец из девятого круга, и ты похож на демона из средних кругов только из-за того, что твоя мать была женщиной, так?

— Так, — подтвердил Кроцелл. 

Голос у него был достаточно дружелюбным, так что Джим продолжил:  
— Но когда я тебя первый раз увидел, то сразу подумал, что ты из кругов со второго по пятый. Дым был характерный, да и вел ты себя… прости, как зануда. Почему так?

— А, так вот что тебя смутило, — кивнул демон задумчиво. — Все объясняется просто: из-за своей внешности жить и работать в девятом круге я не мог — другие демоны этого не допустили. Поэтому первые двадцать пять лет своей жизни я провел в круге пятом, где карают за физические грехи — я ведь действительно больше всего похож на выходца из этих мест, разве что отличаюсь цветом кожи. За это время я перенял местную манеру поведения. Я бы и дальше там оставался, но, к сожалению, местный климат мне не подходил: там жарко и очень влажно, а я привык к холоду.

— Ясно, — мрачно буркнул Джим, возмущенный отношением других демонов к Кроцеллу. 

Какая несправедливость! Отправить его из родного дома непонятно куда из чистого снобизма!

— А отец за тебя не заступился?

— Мой отец не желал моего рождения, — ровно пояснил Кроцелл. — Я появился на свет исключительно в качестве уступки моей матери, которая хотела детей.

— Понятно, — еще раз буркнул Джим и резко остановился.

 

Демон тоже прекратил двигаться и вопросительно посмотрел на Джима.  
— Я… — начал тот не совсем внятно. — Мы… Тут… Здесь… А, ладно. В общем, знай, что здесь тебе всегда рады. Я тебе всегда рад! И я очень хотел бы и дальше с тобою работать.

Кроцелл уставился на Джима с совершенно непроницаемым выражением лица и ничего не сказал. 

— Ну… я не имел в виду ничего такого! Конечно, ты вовсе не обязан… — смутился под пристальным взглядом Джим.

— Нет поводов для беспокойства, — перебил его демон, неожиданно сменив тон на официальный. — Я тоже буду очень рад с вами сотрудничать и собираюсь вписать ваше имя первым. Надеюсь на скорую встречу.

С этими словами он резко развернулся и поспешил прочь.

Джим облегченно хмыкнул. Кажется, его будущий коллега просто был очень смущен и боялся это показать. Кей с улыбкой посмотрел вслед удаляющейся несуразной фигуре, а затем пошел обратно.

***

На подходе к собственной комнате Кея перехватил Пайк — один из руководящих сотрудников. Джим уже приготовился либо извиняться за то, что распустил свою команду пораньше, либо, если новости о сегодняшних событиях в аду уже дошли до консульства, принимать поздравления, но, как оказалось, Пайк хотел обсудить ни первое, ни второе.

— Я понимаю, что моя просьба может показаться вам странной, — начал он чуть смущенно, — но я хотел бы, чтобы вы с особым вниманием отнеслись к кандидатуре демона Кроцелла. Знаю, на первый взгляд он может показаться страшным занудой, но на самом деле он бесценный сотрудник, выдающийся, умный, целеустремленный. Я лично с ним работал в паре и оказался поражен выдающимися качествами Кроцелла…

Джим молча выслушал оду демону, внутренне то поправляя Пайка, то соглашаясь. Наконец, бывший напарник Кроцелла завершил свою речь и нервно посмотрел на Джима.

— Я не имею права на вас давить, — добавил он. — Так что это ни в коем случае не приказ. Считайте это личной рекомендацией!

— А хоть бы и приказ, — легко пожал плечами Джим. — Я свое решение уже давно принял. Кроцелл меня в качестве наблюдателя полностью устраивает.

— Вы серьезно? — удивился Пайк, который, кажется, сам до конца не верил, что его слова на что-либо повлияют.

— Серьезно. Я укажу в бумагах его имя, — улыбнулся Джим. — Так что, за него не нервничайте.

— Хорошо. Спасибо, — все также удивленно кивнул Пайк. — Но скажите, что заставило вас принять такое решение? Все-таки, на первый взгляд Кроцелл кажется…

— … страшным занудой, бюрократом и дотошным любителем правил, я знаю, — сказал Джим. — Считайте, что изменить о нем мнение мне помогла бодхисатва Гуаньинь. Так что все благодарности ей!

Он развернулся и направился прочь, на ходу обдумывая свои планы. Для начала нужно было заполнить все бумаги и отдать их в отдел кадров. Официальное назначение должно было произойти не раньше следующей недели, а значит, Кроцелла он увидит, скорее всего, в понедельник. Работу с коллегой он уже ожидал с предвкушением, хотя, конечно, были у Кроцелла свои недостатки, определенно были. Например, хорошо было бы отучить демона от дурацкой привычки зачитывать стандартные вопросы перед началом каждого собеседования. Впрочем, над этой проблемой Джим раздумывал совсем не долго — почему-то в своей способности переубедить демона Джим совсем не сомневался.


End file.
